<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who, Me? by kumatitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763634">Who, Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty'>kumatitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claustober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUGHHHHHH THEY ARE SO CUTE, Brotherly Bonding, CLAUSSSS TOBERRRR BOYSSSSS, Claustober, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Prompt 1: Claus, THEY HAVE CUTE NICKNAMES, Twins, i love them, kids being kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clausy," Lucas started, “Mama told me that she thinks I’m loud—in the good way. But she also says I’m shy. You tell me I’m shy but do you think I’m loud?”</p><p>Claus tsked, “Loud? Mama’s totally wrong! You’re super quiet, Luke.”</p><p>“Don’t say that… Mama’s never wrong.” </p><p>“Well, she’s wrong.” He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p> “Then let’s go ask her again. Mama’s never wrong.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claus &amp; Hinawa (Mother 3), Claus &amp; Lucas (Mother 3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claustober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who, Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHOOOO CLAUSTOBER WHEEEEE</p><p>claustober prompt 1: Claus!</p><p>enjoy this and pls leave kudos i spent a whole like. hour on it tbh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every situation between the twins, it started with a story.</p><p> </p><p>In this case, the twins were sitting down on the grass in front of their house. They had been playing around with one another with smiles permanently etched onto their features as they did so. It was routine for the two—although Claus loved to do something new every once in a while, sticking to their routine once in a while proved to keep him happy. Eventually, the two stopped playing and opted to just talk with each other; Claus preferred to play but seeing Lucas’s smile when they both talked was enough for him to be content.</p><p> </p><p>"Clausy," Lucas started, “Mama told me that she thinks I’m loud—in the good way. But she also says I’m shy. You tell me I’m shy but do you think I’m loud?”</p><p> </p><p>Claus tsked, “Loud? Mama’s <em> totally </em>wrong! You’re super quiet, Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that… Mama’s never wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s wrong.” He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p> “Then let’s go ask her again. Mama’s never wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>The two instantly got up from their spots, barreling themselves into the door of the house with shouts of <em> ‘Mama!’ </em>Their mother wasn’t far off from the door: Hinawa had been sitting at the table with thread and needles on the side and a shirt in her hands. Claus recognized the shirt in her hands; it was one he had tore while playing tag with Fuel and Nana the other day. Regardless, both of them crowded next to her, repeating her name in a matra. She put down the needle with a sigh, turning to both of them with a fond smile and a quirked brow.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, boys?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mama, Mama,” Lucas hurried to explain the situation, “Tell me about me again! You said I was super sweet and shy and happy and you said I was loud!”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded hesitantly, “Yes, I did say that. What’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama~” Claus whined, “Luke isn’t loud. He’s quiet. And he’s shy. How can he be shy and loud…”</p><p> </p><p>Hinawa seemed to be holding back giggles, “People can be shy and loud, sweethearts. People can also be quiet and energetic. It depends on how you act. Lucas can be loud when he’s around you and the rest of us, but around strangers, he’s very shy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you so!” Lucas cheered—Claus had to stop himself from groaning.</p><p> </p><p>There was a short moment of silence as Claus thought it over before suddenly, another question popped up in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, what do you think of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easy!” Lucas interrupted before Hinawa could even think about it, “You’re loud and you like to play a lot and you’re very good at running and—” </p><p> </p><p>“I asked Mama not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Hinawa trailed off, putting her hands on her chin and thinking for a few moments. “If I were to describe you, Claus, I’d say you’re loud, yes, but you’re also adventurous, rambunctious—”</p><p> </p><p>“Rambuttchuwhat?” Claus repeated, tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas giggled, “He said butt…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rambunctious,” She corrected, “It means you’re rowdy. Anyways, you can be quiet at times, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clausy? Quiet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, honey, quiet. He’s quiet when he’s working very hard. He also gets quiet when he’s curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah… I do!” </p><p> </p><p>Claus thought for a moment before speaking up again, “If Luke says I’m not quiet but you say that I am quiet then what am I, Mama?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinawa fondly ruffled his hair, “Whatever you feel like being, Claus, is what you are. That goes for both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them nodded and thus, another moment of silence enveloped the three. Claus thought about the words she had said for just a little before disregarding them for the moment. Maybe there’d come a time in which the words would prove useful. Maybe there’d come a time where Claus would fully understand them and would need them. Maybe he would tell others in the future, others who wanted to know. But there, in the present, in his own house with most of his family, he didn’t really need to think too hard about it. Claus was whoever he wanted to be. </p><p> </p><p>And right at that moment, Claus was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, can you make omelettes? I'm hungry…” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>